The present invention relates to a fuel evaporator and, more particularly, to a fuel evaporator where an engine connected to the evaporator can create a vacuum.
With a standard modern carburetor, the amount of fuel entering the engine depends on the velocity of air flowing over a variable jet and through a variable air opening at or near the current barometric pressure, being very inefficient.
An example of an evaporator type carburetor is that of U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,798, issued to Pogue. These evaporator carburetors may be complicated, large and difficult to construct. In addition, these evaporator carburetors may not readily accelerate an engine and may not provide enough power under load. Finally, with evaporator carburetors, additives in fuel may eventual clog the coils.
As can be seen, there is a need for a fuel evaporator that may solve the concerns with prior art engines, carburetors and evaporators.